freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan the Tiger
| language = English | budget = | preceded_by = Tarzan the Mighty (1928) | followed_by = Tarzan the Ape Man (1932) | website = | amg_id = 1:48685 | imdb_id = 0020481 }} Tarzan the Tiger (1929) is a Universal movie serial based on the novel Tarzan and the Jewels of Opar by Edgar Rice Burroughs. It stars Frank Merrill as Tarzan, Natalie Kingston as Jane, and Al Ferguson. It was written by Ian McClosky Heath and directed by Henry MacRae. It was considered lost at one time but a copy has since been found. Today the serial is available on DVD and, in the public domain, available for download on the internet. Cast *Frank Merrill as "The Lord of the Manor—known to London as the Earl of Greystoke—and to the Jungle as Tarzan, the Tiger!" *Natalie Kingston as "Lady Jane, his wife, who has left the gaiety of London Society to share his life on the Jungle plantation" *Al Ferguson as "Albert Werper, Soldier of Fortune—a guest at Greystoke Manor in the guise of a friendly Scientist" *Kithnou as "The High Priestess of the Sun Worshipers—'La', who has sworn that she will have no other mate than Tarzan" *Sheldon Lewis as "Achmet Zek, a Nomad Chief, against whose traffic in slaves Tarzan has waged relentless war" Quoted text from the opening credits for each character. ]] Plot Lord Greystoke (Tarzan) returns to Africa, with Lady Jane and friend Albert Werper, in order to return to Opar. He needs the treasure of Opar in order to secure his estates in England. Werper, however, is actually interested in the gold himself. He is in league with Arab slave trader Achmet Zek who wishes revenge on Tarzan and Lady Jane for himself. Chapter titles as Tarzan]] #Call of the Jungle #The Road To Opar #The Altar of the Flaming God #The Vengeance of La #Condemned To Death #Tantor the Terror #The Dealy Peril #Loop of Death #Flight of Werper #Prisoner of the Apes #The Jaws of Death #The Jewels of Opar #A Human Sacrifice #Tarzan's Rage #Tarzan's Triumph Production Notes as Queen La of Opar]] *''Tarzan the Tiger'' was a transitional film with one version released as a silent and the other with a partial soundtrack. The soundtrack only covered music and sound effects, but does include the first Tarzan yell (although it does not sound like the now traditional call that was first used in the Johnny Weissmuller Tarzan movie Tarzan the Ape Man. *This serial contains a scene of Jane swimming nude, in a similar manner to the later, and more famous, Tarzan movie Tarzan and His Mate. *A sequel, based on the novel Tarzan the Terrible was planned, but Frank Merrill was deemed to not have the right kind of voice for a "Talkie" and it was scrapped. References * *ERBzine review of Tarzan the Tiger External links * *ERBzine review of Tarzan the Tiger Download or view online *Chapters 1-7 at The Internet Archive *Chapters 8-15 at The Internet Archive Category:1929 films Category:Film serials Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Black and white films Category:Silent films Category:Public domain films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Tarzan films Category:Films directed by Henry MacRae